pllfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Danièle Douet
Danièle Douet est l'actrice française qui double Ashley Marin dans la version française Pretty Little Liars. Biographie Très active dans le doublage, elle est notamment la voix française de Nicole Kidman, Carrie Ann Moss ainsi que de Kristin Scott Thomas de manière occasionnelle. En 2014, elle est choisie pour doubler Gillian Anderson à partir de la deuxième saison des séries The Fall et Hannibal, ainsi que Felicity Huffman, succédant à Caroline Beaune (décédée en juillet 2014). Elle a également été animatrice à FIP et France Inter. Théâtre * 2004 : Une comète à Cuba de Céline Monsarrat, mise en scène Céline Monsarrat et Serge Sándor, Théâtre du Chaudron * 2008 : Alouette de Dezső Kosztolányi, mise en scène Sylvia Folgoas, Théâtre Daniel Sorano (Vincennes) Filmographie * 1995 : L'instit, épisode 3-06, D'une rive à l'autre, d'Édouard Niermans : Sylvie * 1997 : Julie Lescaut, épisode 2 saison 6, Travail fantôme d'Alain Wermus : la femme * 2001 : Les Cordier, juge et flic : l'institutrice * 2006 : La Tourneuse de pages : la femme autographe * 2007 : RIS police scientifique : Madame Tellier * 2013 : Candice Renoir : Madame Dinitz Voxographie Cinéma Films * Nicole Kidman dans : ** Eyes Wide Shut (1999) : Alice Harford ** Nadia (2001) : Sophia, alias Nadia ** Les Autres (2001) : Grace Stewart ** The Hours (2002) : Virginia Woolf ** Retour à Cold Mountain (2003) : Ada Monroe ** La Couleur du mensonge (2003) : Faunia Farley ** Dogville (2003) : Grace Margaret Mulligan ** Et l'homme créa la femme (2004) : Joanna Eberhart ** Ma sorcière bien-aimée (2005) : Isabel Bigelow / Samantha Stephens ** L'Interprète (2005) : Sylvia Broome ** Margot va au mariage (2007) : Margot ** Invasion (2007) : Carol Bennell ** À la croisée des mondes : La Boussole d'or (2007) : Marisa Coulter ** Australia (2008) : Lady Sarah Ashley ** Nine (2009) : Claudia Jensen ** Le Mytho (2011) : Devlin Adams ** Effraction (2011) : Sarah Miller ** Paperboy (2012) : Charlotte Bless ** Stoker (2013) : Evelyn « Evie » Stoker ** Les Voies du destin (2014) : Patricia Wallace ** Avant d'aller dormir (2014) : Christine Lucas ** Paddington (2014) : Millicent * Carrie-Anne Moss dans : ** Matrix (1999) : Trinity ** The Crew (2000) : Détective Olivia Neal ** Planète rouge (2000) : Commandant Kate Bowman ** Matrix Reloaded (2003) : Trinity ** Matrix Revolutions (2003) : Trinity ** Suspect Zero (2004) : Fran Kulok ** No Limit (2010) : Agent Helen Brody ** Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012) : Claudia Wolf ** Pompéi (2014) : Aurélia * Kristin Scott Thomas dans : ** Secrets de famille (2005) : Gloria Goodfellow ** The Walker (2007) : Lynn Lockner ** Un mariage de rêve (2008) : Mme Veronica Whittaker ** Nowhere Boy (2009) : Mimi Smith ** Des saumons dans le désert (2012) : Bridget Maxwell ** The Invisible Woman (2013) : Frances Ternan ** Only God Forgives (2013) : Crystal Hopkins ** My Old Lady (2014) : Chloé Girard * Laura Linney dans : ** Love Actually (2003) : Sarah ** Dr Kinsey (2004) : Clara McMillen ** Les Berkman se séparent (2005) : Joan Berkman ** Le Cinquième Pouvoir (2013) : Sarah Shaw * Emily Watson dans : ** Moi, Peter Sellers (2004) : Anne Sellers ** Miss Potter (2006) : Millie Warne ** Le Dragon des mers : La Dernière Légende (2007) : Anne McMorrow ** Within the Whirlwind (2009) : Evguénia Guinzbourg * Sally Hawkins dans : ** We Want Sex Equality (2010) : Rita O'Grady ** Submarine (2010) : Jill Tate ** Never Let Me Go (2010) : Miss Lucy ** Godzilla (2014) : Dr Wates * Helen Hunt dans : ** Le Sortilège du scorpion de jade (2001) : Betty Ann Fitzgerald ** La Séductrice (2004) : Mrs. Erlynne ** Bobby (2006) : Samantha * Jennifer Beals dans : ** Desolation Sound (2005) : Elizabeth Story ** Histoire trouble (2006) : Agent spécial Jennifer Beck ** Le Livre d'Eli (2010) : Claudia * Cheryl Hines dans : ** La Coccinelle revient (2005) : Sally Geer ** L'Abominable Vérité (2009) : Georgia ** Ma vie de chat (2016) : Madison Camden * Catherine Tate dans : ** Love (et ses petits désastres) (2006) : Tallulah Riggs-Wentworth ** Les Voyages de Gulliver (2010) : la Reine Isabelle ** Bienvenue à Monte-Carlo (2011) : tante Alicia * Kelly Preston dans : ** Le Chat chapeauté (2003) : Joan Walden ** Les deux font la père (2009) : Vicki * Mira Sorvino dans : ** Reservation Road (2007) : Ruth Wheldon ** Attaque sur Léningrad (2009) : Kate Davis * Nicoletta Braschi dans : ** J'aime travailler (2004) : Anna ** Le Tigre et la Neige (2005) : Vittoria * Kerri Kenney-Silver dans : ** Alerte à Miami : Reno 911 ! (2007) : Trudy Wiegel ** Fun Size (2012) : Barb Leroux * Frances McDormand dans : ** Miss Pettigrew (2008) : Guinevere Pettigrew ** Promised Land (2012) : Sue Thomason * Alex Reid dans : ** Wilderness (2006) : Louise ** The Descent (2005) : Beth * Kathleen Quinlan dans : ** La colline a des yeux (2006) : Ethel Carter ** Horns (2013) : Lydia Perrish * 1933 : La Grande Muraille : Megan (Barbara Stanwyck) * 1993 : L'Incroyable Voyage : Laura Burnford-Seaver (Kim Greist) * 1996 : Le Patient anglais : Mary (Torri Higginson) * 1997 : À armes égales (G.I. J ane) de Ridley Scott : Lieutenant Blondell (Lucinda Jenney) * 1998 : Armageddon : Colonel Jennifer Watts (Jessica Steen) * 1998 : La Proposition : Eleanor Barret (Madeleine Stowe) * 2001 : The Majestic : Adele Stanton (Laurie Holden) * 2001 : Pas un mot : Aggie Conrad (Famke Janssen) * 2001 : Silence... on tourne : Malak (Latifa) * 2001 : La Planète des singes : Nova (Lisa Marie) * 2002 : Ginostra : Jessie (Andie MacDowell) * 2002 : Hyper Noël : Mlle Carol Newman (Elizabeth Mitchell) * 2002 : Chicago : Annie (Denise Faye) * 2003 : Identity de James Mangold : Alice York (Leila Kenzle) * 2003 : Crush le club des frustrées : Molly (Anna Chancellor) * 2003 : Lady Chance : Natalie Belisario (Maria Bello) * 2003 : Treize à la douzaine : Tina Shenk (Paula Marshall) * 2003 : École paternelle : la mère de Tony (Mary Portser) * 2004 : Amour et amnésie : Attractive Woman (Lynn Collins) * 2004 : Fashion Maman : Lindsay Davis (Felicity Huffman) * 2004 : L'Enlèvement : Louise Miller (Wendy Crewson) * 2005 : Baby-Sittor : Julie Plummer (Faith Ford) * 2005 : The King : Twyla (Laura Harring) * 2005 : Broken Flowers : Laura Miller (Sharon Stone) * 2005 : 40 ans, toujours puceau : Une femme au Speed Dating (Kimberly Page) * 2005 : Lord of War : Ava Fontaine (Bridget Moynahan) * 2005 : Le Monde de Narnia : Le Lion, la Sorcière blanche et l'Armoire magique : Mme Pevensie (Judy McIntosh) * 2005 : Bad News Bears : Liz Whitewood (Marcia Gay Harden) * 2005 : Tideland : Dell (Janet McTeer) * 2006 : Chronique d'un scandale : Sheba Hart (Cate Blanchett) * 2007 : Bande de sauvages : Maggie (Marisa Tomei) * 2007 : En cloque, mode d'emploi : Jill (Kristen Wiig) * 2007 : Les Quatre Fantastiques et le Surfer d'argent : le capitaine Frankie Raye (Beau Garrett) * 2007 : Evan tout-puissant : Eve Adams (Molly Shannon) * 2007 : Maxi papa : Karen Kelly (Paige Turco) * 2007 : Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem : Kelly (Reiko Aylesworth) * 2008 : Mamma Mia ! : Tanya (Christine Baranski) * 2008 : Hero Wanted : Melanie McQueen (Jean Smart) * 2009 : Vendredi 13 : Pamela Voorhees (Nana Visitor) * 2009 : X-Men Origins: Wolverine : Kayla / Silver Fox (Lynn Collins) * 2010 : Légion : Sandra Anderson (Kate Walsh) * 2011 : Un flic pour cible : Lauren Bridges (Juliette Binoche) * 2011 : X-Men : Le Commencement : Mrs. Xavier (Beth Goddard) * 2013 : Le Monde fantastique d'Oz : Évanora (Rachel Weisz) * 2013 : L'Extravagant Voyage du jeune et prodigieux T. S. Spivet : Jibsen, la sous-secrétaire du Musée Smithsonian (Judy Davis) * 2013 : Roméo et Juliette : Lady Capulet (Natascha McElhone) * 2013 : Haunter : Carol (Michelle Nolden) * 2014 : Jupiter Ascending : Aleksa (Maria Doyle Kennedy) Films d'animation * La Famille Delajungle le film : Debbie Delajungle * Le Monde de Nemo : Corail * Shrek 2 : Jill / la grenouille de la taverne Télévision Séries télévisées * Jennifer Beals dans : ** The L Word (2004-2009) : Bette Porter ** New York, police judiciaire (2007) : Sofia Archer (saison 17, épisode 12) ** Lie to Me (2009-2010) : Zoe Landau ** The Chicago Code (2011) : Teresa Colvin ** Castle (2012) : Sophia Turner (saison 4, épisodes 15 et 16) * Gillian Anderson dans : ** The Fall : DSI Stella Gibson (2e voix) ** Hannibal : Dr Bedelia Du Maurier (2e voix) ** X-Files : Aux frontières du réel : Dana Scully (saison 10) * Natascha McElhone dans : ** Révélations (Revelations) : Sœur Josepha Montafiore ** Californication : Karen van der Beek * Maria Doyle Kennedy dans : ** Les Tudors : Catherine d'Aragon ** Dexter : Sonya * Carrie-Anne Moss dans : ** Crossing Lines : Amanda Andrews ** Marvel's Jessica Jones : Jeryn Hogarth * John from Cincinnati : Cissy Yost (Rebecca De Mornay) * Les Experts : Miami : Mélanie Nichols (Jackie Debatin) * La Famille Green : Mary Green (Debrah Farentino) * La Star de la famille : Faith Shanowski (Faith Ford) * Dingue de toi : Jamie Buckman (Helen Hunt) * Melrose Place : Sandy Harling (Amy Locane) * Big Shots : Stacey Walker (Wendy Moniz) * Windfall : Des dollars tombés du ciel : Nina Schaefer (Lana Parrilla) * Lost : Les Disparus : la mère de Claire * Models Inc. : Teri Spencer (Stephanie Romanov) * Les Anges de la nuit : Dr Harley Quinzel / Harley Queen (Mia Sara) * Buffy contre les vampires : Joyce Summers (Kristine Sutherland) * Big Love : Barbara « Barb » Henrickson (Jeanne Tripplehorn) * Associées pour la loi : Danni Lipton (Julie Warner) * Hex : La Malédiction : Jo Watkins (Anna Wilson-Jones) * The Big C : Cathy Jamison (Laura Linney) * Pretty Little Liars : Ashley Marin (Laura Leighton) * Inspecteur Barnaby : Sarah Barnaby (Fiona Dolman) * Preuve à l'appui : Katherine Fielding (Colleen Flynn) * Les Enquêtes du commissaire Winter : Angela Winter (Amanda Ooms) * Post mortem : Dr. Vera Bergmann (Anne Cathrin Buhtz) Téléfilms * Jennifer Beals dans : ** L'Ivresse du cœur (2007) : Sarah Winston ** ''L'Avant-veille de Noël (2010) : Angela * Cynthia Gibb dans : ** ''Les Deux Visages de Christie (2007) : Miranda Colton ** Perdues dans la tourmente (2007) : Valerie Williamson * 1999 : Morrie : Une leçon de vie : Janine (Wendy Moniz) * 2006 : Vengeance du passé : Joan (Paula Costain) * 2008 : The American Mall : Erin (Yassmin Alers) * 2011 : Ma nounou brésilienne : Ana Mendez (Carolina Vera) * 2012 : À la recherche de Madame Noël : Jessica Claus (Mira Sorvino) * 2012 : Game Change : Sarah Palin (Julianne Moore) * 2014 : Flowers in the Attic : Corrine (Heather Graham) Séries télévisées d'animation * Nicky Larson : Laura Marconi (voix principale - épisodes 1 à 12, 42 à 44, 76 à 97, 100 à 140) * Animatrix : Trinity * Sophie et Virginie : Nathalie (voix principale) * James Bond Junior : Tracy Catégorie:Comédiens VF